Makunouchi Ippo/Relationships
Relationships Family Mother (Makunouchi Hiroko) Ever since the death of Ippo's father Hiroko has been the only parental figure in his life. Ippo deeply loves her. He is willing to do anything from quitting school to quitting boxing to help Hiroko when she becomes too overworked. Hiroko greatly supports her son in anything that makes him happy, especially his boxing career (even though she doesn't watch any of his matches because she doesn't want to watch her son get beaten). Father (Makunouchi Kazuo) Ippo as a boy had looked up to his dad. Ippo saw his father as a truly strong man and also as the reason why he searches for the answer to what it means to be strong. For finding the answer will help to understand his father. Friends Takamura Mamoru Takamura Mamoru was the very first boxer Ippo had ever met and also the person that had introduced him to the world of boxing. The relationship between the two can be described as a brotherly relationship. Takamura at time gives Ippo some advise to improve his boxing, for example it was thanks to Takamura's advice that Ippo developed the Dempsey Roll. He also often acts as the one that gives Ippo moral support when Ippo questions himself. It is shown before his match with Karasawa that Ippo's confidence depends on Takamura as well (At the weigh-ins when Takamura wasn't there Sanada described Ippo as "incomplete"). Takamura tells Itagaki that he sees Ippo as a little brother who he looks out for.z Kimura Tatsuya Kimura Tatsuya also one of the first boxers that Ippo meets and also one of his closest friends. Kimura in the beginning of the series gives Ippo advice on his boxing such as teaching him how to do weight shifting so to keep up with out-boxers with good foot work. Kimura often times could be considered the more ideal senpai out of the group to Ippo- though he will at times still act jealous to his kouhai since he surpassed him, and will often join in on jokes at Ippo's expense. Aoki Masaru Aoki Masaru is also one of the first boxers Ippo meets at the Kamogawa gym and also one of his closest friends. Aoki in the beginning of the series gives advice to Ippo and also often time is the one that spars with him during his training. Aoki is often the one that tries to help out the most in Ippo's relationship with Kumi. For example reassuring Ippo that Kumi likes him, and also getting the two in the same room while they stay at the beach. Kamogawa Genji When Kamogawa first met Ippo he didn't think he was cut out to be a boxer, but that all changed after witnessing Ippo's will to be a boxer in his first spar against Miyata. Kamogawa only once calls Ippo by his name but most times refers to him as "kid" or "brat". Kamogawa has since taught and trained Ippo throughout the whole series. Kamogawa is shown to be very extremely tough on Ippo very rarely giving him praise even after he wins. The bond between the two is described to be incredibly strong trust, with Ippo trusting Kamogawa's guidelines, while Kamogawa trusts that Ippo will follow them through. Miyata states that Ippo follows Kamogawa's guidelines like a religion. Nekota states that Ippo is the one that will inherit Kamogawa's will, Miguel also describes Ippo to be Kamogawa's "last son". Umezawa Masahiko (Best friend) Umezawa was the leader of the gang that bullied Ippo. After watching one of Ippo's matches he becomes a fan of Ippo (who holds no grudge against him) and, over time, a friend. When Ippo considers giving up professional boxing to help his mother with their fishing business, Umezawa goes to work for them so Ippo could keep on boxing, and he also becomes the head cheerleader for Ippo. When he decides to leave to pursue his manga career, Ippo assures him that they are best friends. Mashiba Kumi (Love interest) Mashiba Kumi has been Ippo's love interest ever since the Rookie Kings. Ippo first met Kumi when he accidentallly wound up at her store. After Ippo's match with Kumi's brother Ryo, the two did not see each other for over a year till Ippo was hospitalized after the match with Volg Zangief, where it is shown that she had the same feelings for him. It was from then that the two would hang out and go on occasional dates. But Ippo's shyness and interference from Mashiba Ryou prevent their romantic relationship from growing. Kumi also has not said whether she likes Ippo, though she implies it. Iimura Mari A sports writer for the same magazine as Fujii. She shows no interest in Japanese boxers, but was interested in Ippo immediately. She often covers Ippo's matches and the boxers he is going to fight against. Over time she grows romantic feelings for Ippo. Iimura also give moral support to Ippo especially when he was considering to retire after he considers quiting boxing when the match with Miyata doesn't come through. Fujii Minoru Fuji Minoru can be considered to be the first fan of Ippo. When he first met Ippo Fuji did not think much of him. After he witnessed Ippo's spar with Miyata, however, he has kept a close eye on him. He helped give Ippo info on several of his opponents. Rivals Miyata Ichirō Ippo's first boxing spar was against Miyata, who was already well known as a promising rookie. Miyata was surprised by Ippo's strong will and states after the fight that "boxing has become more interesting". In their second spar, Miyata lost to Ippo and began to regard him more seriously as a rival. They planned to settle the score in the rookie kings final, but Miyata lost to Mashiba and their promised fight went unfulfilled. After the rookie king tournament, Miyata and Ippo promised again to meet in the ring, but many say the match is not meant to happen. However, with this goal in mind, both of them have been using each other as motivation to become stronger over the course of their boxing careers. Although many consider Miyata to be Ippo's rival, including Miyata himself, he is actually Ippo's idol. Ever since their first spar, Ippo has always idolized Miyata to the point the Kamogawa gang calls him Miyata's biggest fan. Ippo has kept track of all Miyata's fights and has always studied him (and Miyata in turn keeps track of Ippo's fights and growth). A fight with Miyata has been Ippo's goal since he started boxing. Many speculated and it was later confirmed that Ippo would retire after his promised fight with Miyata (Kamogawa considers it a blessing that the fight didn't happen). Sendō Takeshi Sendou Takeshi is considered to be Ippo's chief rival seeing as they fought twice already. Even though their fighting styles, family life (both of their parental figures are women, and lost their fathers at a young age), and their goals in boxing (both seek the answer to what does it mean to be strong to understand each others fathers) are very similar their personalities couldn't be more opposite. While Ippo is timid, and passive. Sendou is aggressive. While Ippo is humble, Sendou is found to be over confident. Even though they have fought twice against each other, and consider each other to be rivals, the two are actually friends. The two can talk with each other, go out to eat, and watch Volg's match (though this doesn't stop Sendou from stating they will fight each other). The Kamogawa gang call Sendou Ippo's best friend, which Sendou denies. Mashiba Ryō Mashiba Ryou was the main antagonist during the Rookie King tournament. He and Ippo initially got off to a bad start when they met at the license gathering, where he brutally knocked out a friendly boxer. During the Rookie King tournament, he ruined Ippo's chance of meeting Miyata like they had agreed when he cheated during the match, breaking Miyata's foot. Upon Ippo and Mashiba meeting in the East Rookie King finals Mashiba landed pretty decent blows and had Ippo on the ropes, but Ippo showed a determination that Mashiba felt fear from and Ippo ultimately won. After moving up to Jr. Lightweight, he now views Ippo as his rival. Mashiba is overprotective of his little sister Kumi, and has been seen stalking Ippo and Kumi when they go out on dates. Despite Ippo's efforts, Mashiba is very unsociable towards him. However, Kumi has claimed on certain occasions that Mashiba was happy with Ippo around. Nicknames "Miyata Otaku" "Freddy Ippo" "Puma Ippo" "Big Mara Ippo" "Tama Aru Ippo" "Kid" (Kamogawa) Category:Makunouchi Ippo Tabs